supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Slasher/Roleplay
Idea By: Skaarsgurd Info A slasher is in the Town of Oppidum and killing every one and Ike's team has to stop him/her from killing anyone before its to late. RP characters Vallis (night) Odessa (night) Ike (night) The Slasher/Jane (night) Marth (night) Sasuke (night) Naruto (night) The Tao Trio (WolfStar) Photios (Icewish) Melanthios (Icewish) Chaos (Icewish) In Oppidum... Sasuke felt like he was being watched.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:19, October 5, 2012 (UTC) The Legendary pokemons watched as people were randomly killed. They went down. "What da heck?" said Freeze. ✰WolfStar✰ Sasuke felt himself being stabbed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:20, October 5, 2012 (UTC) He was frozen deeply to the stab cut the ice. ✰WolfStar✰ Melanthios flew over the town. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:51, October 6, 2012 (UTC) "I've never seen something this bad." said Zekrom. "More like you've never seen nothing bad..." muttered Legend. "What did you say about Zekrom big bro?" asked Freeze. "Nothing." repiled Legend. ✰WolfStar✰ He was shocked and decided to land to investigate. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:10, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Zekrom was super happy to see another Zekrom. He shot a random person with Bolt Strike. "WHAT DA HECK YOU JUST KILLED A GOOD GUY!!!!" yelled Legend. He punched his younger brother super hard. ✰WolfStar✰ Melanthios thought the Zekrom was crazy and fled. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:19, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry, my younger brothers are idiots." said Legend. "I AM NOT A IDIOT!" exclaimed Freeze. ✰WolfStar✰ Photios saw Melanthios. "Run," said Melanthios. "The pokemon down there are killing everyone." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ "Wait, there's a slasher killing everyone!" exclaimed Freeze. "Oh yea." said Zekrom. "I toldly forgot about it.". "Let's find the slasher and kill him!" roared Legend. "Yea!" exclaimed Freeze and Zekrom. ✰WolfStar✰ Photios started laughing. "Then lets kill the murderers!" he said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:30, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Zekrom started to ask everyone if they were the slasher. "What an idiot. They wouldn't tell." muttered Freeze. ✰WolfStar✰ The slasher was hiding waiting for the right moment to strik at zekrom. Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:15, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Chaos entered the town. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 21:30, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Naruto found Sasuke on the growned bleeding.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:18, October 8, 2012 (UTC) He didn't seemed disturbed at all by all of the violence. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:12, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Zekrom growled. ✰WolfStar✰ (What happends next?) Chaos leaned back against a wall. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:45, October 9, 2012 (UTC) the slasher stabbed chaos in the stomach.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:30, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Chaos grabbed the slasher by the neck and punched him in the head. The slasher fell to the floor and Chaos pionted his gun dtrait at his head. (Is the slasher a guy or a girl?) http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:16, October 9, 2012 (UTC) (girl xD) the slasher kicked the gun out of his hands and stabbed him on the arm.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:25, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (That's what II though :P I just wasn't sure so I put "he" instead of "she") Chaos punched the slasher in the face. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:21, October 10, 2012 (UTC) the slasher's mask came off.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:14, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaos didn't care and drew a knife. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:03, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Zekrom shot her with Bolt Strike. (He's level 100 =P) He threw it strait at her head. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:50, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (XD I'm at the 7th gym on white 2 and I still got a Dewott) Legend used Blue Flare and Freeze used Ice Burn. ✰WolfStar✰ She blocked all their attacks.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Chaos vanished.... http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 01:09, October 12, 2012 (UTC) "(BEEP!)" exclaimed Legend. Freeze followed her. ✰WolfStar✰ Jane vanished into the darkness.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:48, October 12, 2012 (UTC) "(Beep!), were the (beep!) did she go," thought Chaos. He remained out of sight. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:13, October 12, 2012 (UTC)\ Zekrom hid. ✰WolfStar✰ She stabbed chaos then vanished again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:44, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "(Beep!)...." thought Chaos. Chaos shot Jan in the hand; his aim seemed off. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:47, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Jane was able to be seen again,Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Chaos felt dizzy from blood loss. He fired at Jane. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:50, October 13, 2012 (UTC) His bullet missed her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:52, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Chaos didn't know what was wrong with him. He couldn't kill Valis and he couldn't kill the slasher. What he did next was absolutly insane of him. He sat down against a wall and put his gun away. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:59, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Jane ran away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "What the (Beep!)?" though Chaos. Melanthios and Photios put out the fires in the town. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:01, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Ike found Chaos.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "What do you want?" asked Chaos, angrily. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "your hurt, follow me"Ike said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Chaos stood up, but didn't follow Ike. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "do you want to die or live"said Ike.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "I honestly don't care anymore," Chaos replied. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay